


Speak Now (a drarry songfic)

by ventiicedchai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pining, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventiicedchai/pseuds/ventiicedchai
Summary: When Draco finds out that Harry is wedding Ginny Weasley, he can't not go. But he also can't just sit and watch quietly while his lover marries someone else.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Speak Now (a drarry songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a songfic, so I highly recommend listening to Speak Now by Taylor Swift while you read it. In my mind it takes place 5 ish years after the boys graduate from Hogwarts, and a couple months after Draco and Harry have a breakup. Please consider commenting if you enjoyed it, or if you have suggestions for what I can improve!

Draco knows that, as a Malfoy, it is rude and below him to barge in on events to which he wasn't invited, including weddings. However, he also knows that he just can't let Harry Potter marry the wrong person. It would be a crime against society, really.

He sneaks into the church where Harry has decided to wed Ginny Weasley, scanning the room as he does so to make sure nobody notices him. From the corner he ends up in, he can see Longbottom standing with Hermione and the Thomas-Finnigans, as well as a whole group of Weasleys in various headache-inducing pastel dress robes.

The bride herself is wearing a gown with a short skirt that looks remarkably like a cream bun, and Draco can't help but grimace at the sight. It doesn't help matters that she's yelling at an annoyed-looking Fleur Delacour. Draco inwardly smiles at the sight of Fleur. The two of them became somewhat close during her time at Hogwarts in Draco's fourth year, since he was an excellent tour guide for the castle and could speak French fluently. She probably won't talk to him anymore due to his breakup with Harry a couple years ago, but he misses her sometimes. He misses Harry all the time, but it appears that there's nothing to be done for that now.

Draco lets himself take in the sight of Harry for the first time since he entered the church. He looks stunning enough to rip Draco's breath from him, as always, but he also looks tense and awkward. He's shaking the hand of an elderly man with a shock of ginger hair, but his eyes keep darting towards the door.

When they were dating, Harry would occasionally talk about what he wanted their future to be like. It made Draco slightly panicky sometimes, but he loved the way Harry's voice would go soft and dreamy when he talked about the life they'd build together. They would lay on their backs, looking up at the ceiling while Harry talked and Draco listened and pictured it with him, adding details and arguing over stupid things like whether their imaginary bedroom should have accents of Gryffindor red or Slytherin green.

_Harry always wanted his wedding to be outdoors _, Draco thinks bitterly. It has never seemed like such a difficult request to him, but clearly it is something that Ginny wouldn't compromise on. It's surely not what Harry thought it would be, if what he told Draco is any indication.__

____

____

Just for a moment, while everyone is still mingling and he's tucked out of view, Draco allows himself to indulge in a daydream. He pictures himself walking up to Harry, asking him to run away with Draco. They could meet outside before Harry says any of his vows, and Harry could let Draco tell him all the things that he's been dying to say since he broke up with Harry.

The Weasley matriarch (Molly, Draco's brain supplies helpfully,) gestures people fondly to their seats. Draco slips behind a curtain to be sure he isn't seen by anyone. The organ starts to play a slow, mournful tune, and Draco is reminded of all the funerals that he attended after the war. The music is ironically similar. 

Draco glances ruefully out at the small crowd of beaming people. He didn't really expect an invitation, but the lack of one stings nonetheless. He had half convinced himself that Harry would send one just to prove that he'd moved on, or Ron and Hermione would to prove that Ginny and Harry were meant to be together and Draco just got in the way, as they'd often said during Draco’s relationship with Harry.

Ginny practically floats down the aisle on her father's arm, managing to look ethereal despite her silly dress. _She's truly quite beautiful, _Draco realizes for the first time. _She could be a pageant queen on the cover of Witch Weekly.___

___ _

___Draco stops tracking Ginny's progress and allows himself another glance at Harry. To Draco's surprise, green eyes meet his own grey ones and Draco sees a look of acute regret pass over Harry's face. _You wish it was me, don't you, Harry? _He thinks wretchedly. He musters up a small smile for Harry, who returns it in kind before averting his eyes back to his bride.___ _ _

__

__

____

____

Ginny finally makes it to where Harry is standing and beams softly up at him. The officiant begins talking about the meaning of weddings, his voice becoming a drone in the background as Draco squeezes his eyes shut and attempts to block out the world. He doesn't know why he thought watching Harry get married would be a good idea, but the alternative of not getting one last chance to look at him before it all became real is too much.

Something drips onto Draco's hand and he brings it up to his face, surprised to find tears there. He wipes them away hastily, cursing his own stupidity. 

He forces himself to focus just in time to hear the officiant say “speak now or forever hold your peace.”

There's a cursory silence. _This is my last chance _, Draco's brain decides to remind him.__

____

____

He slips out from behind the curtain, and immediately all eyes are pinned on him. The attention he usually loves now feels like a vice, cutting off his air supply and making his hands shaky. Almost everyone looks horrified and Ron seems to be about two seconds away from hitting Draco with an Unforgivable Curse, but Draco keeps his eyes firmly on Harry.

Harry who, bless his Gryffindor heart, sends Draco a tiny _grin _before schooling his face into a shocked expression.__

____

____

_This is what I'm losing if I don't do anything right now. ___

____

____

The thought gives him the courage to clear his throat and take a step forward.

“I am not the kind of boy who should be rudely barging in on white veil occasions such as these,” Draco begins. He lets his eyes sweep over the angry faces before returning to Harry.

“But you…” Draco inhales deeply, not taking his eyes off of his beautiful, stupid, soon-to-be-wed ex. “You are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong person.”

Draco is dimly aware of several people starting to speak, but he continues. His words are for Harry alone, and he couldn't give a damn whether the rest hear them or not. 

“Don't say yes, my love,” he says desperately, feeling tears start to talk again. “We can still run away. I'll meet you outside, at the back door.”

Harry's eyes are bright with panic, and the floor sways under Draco. He becomes aware again of the many hostile faces around him, of how wrong this could go, but he forces more words out.

“Don't wait, or say your vows, please.” He lets desperation color his tone. “You need to hear me out!”

Seconds tick by and Harry just stands there, staring at Draco. _I can't take this anymore. It's over, and it's my fault, and it's too late now. _The walls of the church begin to press in on him, and he strides out, keeping his head high despite the tears that continue to fall freely down his face.__

____

____

As soon as the church doors slam behind him, Draco collapses onto the marble steps. He knows his best dress robes are getting crumpled and tear stained, but it doesn't matter. Nothing does anymore, other than the boy who is about to get married to someone else. 

Suddenly, the door opens and there are strong arms around him and a pair of glasses digging into the side of his face.

“Okay if we Apparate?” Harry says softly. Draco manages a nod, giddy with relief.

There's a sharp pull and then they're both in what Draco immediately recognizes as Harry's back garden. Harry immediately pulls his dress robes off and throws them aside, before offering Draco a hesitant smile.

“Not exactly ‘running away’ but close enough, I think,” Harry remarks. Draco rolls his eyes, determinedly pushing down the swell of affection that rushes through him. 

“So...you're not married, right?” Draco asks, feeling his cheeks grow warm. He tries to keep his eyes on a silvery flower just over Harry's shoulder, but there are fingers pushing his chin up until his gaze meets Harry's.

“I'm not married, Draco. Didn't say a single vow.” Harry pauses then whispers, “I'm glad you were around. I-I only did this because I thought you were never coming back, but nothing has been the same since you left.”

“I only left because I was worried you would get tired of me and leave, but now…” Draco cups Harry's cheek with a trembling hand and watches as Harry sighs and pushes into the touch. “I couldn't stand to see you with anyone else like that. I'm not leaving again, love, I promise. I'll be here for as long as you'll have me.”

“It was always meant to be us, I think,” Harry murmurs, and Draco can only nod in agreement. Harry wraps Draco in a tight hug and presses kisses all over his face, and it feels like coming home.


End file.
